


Victory Catches Fire at a Price

by bobbal



Series: Gallavich x Hunger Games [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Shameless (US)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, 75th Hunger Games, Gallavich, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Catching Fire, Hunger Games crossover, M/M, Shameless, coriolanus snow - Freeform, maybe smut idk yet, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbal/pseuds/bobbal
Summary: "Guess love is crazy...""....""Guess so Gallagher."75th Quarter Quell Games(Gallavich x Hunger Games crossover - BOOK #2)CANCELLED - (might return to it, unknown when)started: 2/17/21ended: ?/??/??❝𝐌𝐚𝐲 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐝𝐝𝐬 𝐁𝐞 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐧 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐅𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫❞
Relationships: Amanda Wyers & Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Cashmere (Hunger Games) & Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Finnick Odair & Mickey Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Johanna Mason & Mickey Milkovich, Katniss Everdeen & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Peeta Mellark & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich x Hunger Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182032
Kudos: 2





	1. epilouge.

**Author's Note:**

> here we go with book 2!

Welcome to the 2nd book of this series! Here's a quick rundown/epilogue of whats happened as we jump 7 years into the future:

For starters, the setting can be seen as the beginning of the 10th season of shameless. The book begins a couple days before the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games.

\- Yevgenvy was adopted by Ian and Mickey. (I was planning to make this chap 22 on the original book, but then i realized the explanation wasn't necessarily needed).

\- Lip and Tami had Freddy

\- Debbie had Franny (I forgot to cover this in the first book, but for the sake of realisim, Franny was hidden for 5 years until she finally told everyone. Franny is 12 now) 

\- Mandy is now partially living in the capitol due to the fact that Mickey was able to convince them to do so

\- The relationship between everyone is very mutual as everyone feels generally happy (there are some conflicts, but these relationships will change as the book progresses)

\- Mickey has made good bonds with victors such as Cashmere, Johanna, Cecelia and more

\- Mickey has helped Ian break out of his shell and help him cope with his PTSD, making him more social with other victors

\- Things are still awkward with Mickey and Finnick (lol)

\- Everyone got 7 years older, so i'll estimate Yev is now 8-9. (This is not accurate btw).

What You're expected to see:

\- 74th games + reactions

\- 75th quarter quell games

\- Katniss & Peeta finally coming into the book

\- Ian and Mickey's relationship with Yev (More father, son bonding moments)

\- Mainly Mickey's POV once again

\- Signs of a 2nd rebellion 

\- District 13 showing signs of being alive

And more! I hope you guys enjoy the 2nd book since I've been waiting to write this for awhile. Thanks for reading, and once again,

"May the odds be ever in your favor"


	2. one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hi im trying to get back into doing all this writing. enjoy!!!
> 
> (epilogue has been updated so PLEASE see the updated version since it adds alot of things i changed/missed)

Birds chirped outside as the sunlight came beaming into the house. Fucking romantic soap opera, right? The window, letting sunlight pass the two on a bed together who were cuddled up, had been open a bit to let some fresh air in. A familiar red-head opened his eyes, as he was slowly waking up. His lover, around his arms still drifted away into sleep.

"Babeee...." A raspy voice softly spoke as once again, a crystal blue eye'd person opened his eyes.

"It's like fucking 8 in the morning Ian..." The voice said, clearly annoyed, rubbed his eyes to wake himself up as his red-haired lover had just done so.

"And? We still have to care for Yev." The voice responded as Mickey got up, bouncing off the bed and too the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before walking back out to see his lover already gone from the room. Mickey walked over to the kitchen to find Ian making coffee, as well as Sandy sitting on their couch on her phone.

"Finally up?" She calls out turning towards her cousin, "Had to watch this little guy since he woke up so early." She ruffles Yev's hair as he bounces up from the couch to see his dad.

"Papa!!" He cheerfully smiles as he runs over to embrace Mickey's arms.

"Hey champ!" Mickey quickly says as he holds onto his child. Yev lets go of Mickey as he runs back to the couch to look at Sandy's phone. Mickey walked up to Ian as he handed him a cup of coffee, before briefly kissing.

"Oh shit." Ian says, remembering what day it had been. His face turned concerned as he covered his mouth.

"What?" He prompetly asks Ian as Ian darts back up to meet green eyes to blue.

"The reaping." Shit. Fuck. It was today wasn't it? 74th games, who knew time flew by so fast.

"And?" Mickey questioned, tilting his head as his coffee still remained in his hand.

"Franny has her name in." 

"Seriously?" Mickey said in disbelief. What the fuck, Franny was 12 but... huh?

"Yeah, fuck. I just-"

"How is that even possible?" Mickey says cutting off Ian, "Don't family members of victors get like special passes to not compete?"

"No, they don't" Ian says placing his cup off coffee down on the counter, rubbing his temple with his hand, "That's why Carl was reaped for the 67th even though I won." Mickey turned towards Yev and Sandy on the couch as he looked back towards Ian. His facial expressions said it all, seeing as he was very worried and hopeless.

"She won't get picked." Mickey confidently says as he kisses Ian once again. All the stress was away when they kissed each other. Huh, weird. A voice spoke on the capitol TV as everyone turned to see president snow on camera.

"Hello citizens of Panem! As you know, the 74th annual hunger games reaping will commence in 10 minutes! Districts will reap in order from 12 to 1, so please make sure your children of ages 12-18 are ready to entering the reaping square when it's their districts turn to go!" Fucker. Mickey scoffed at the TV as Yev looked a little worried.

"But Franny is 12...?" Yev whispered, clearly concerned. 

"Yeah... but don't worry, she only has her name in the bowl once." Sandy reassured him, looking at the blonde-haired kid, "She won't be chosen." Yev nods to this as she helps him get ready for the reaping.

....

....

....

"FUCK!" Mickey shouts slamming his cup on the counter.

"Jesus Mick what?" Ian says, startled but angry as he faced Mickey.

"I can't fucking find anything to wear for this stupid ass reaping bullshit." Mickey said walking off back into the closet, cussing along the way as Ian watched in dismay.

"So dramatic." Ian shakes his head as now Sandy, Yev and him are all waiting for Mickey to get ready.

He rushes out the door as peacekeepers already escort Yev and sandy towards the reaping square. Ian and Mickey look at each other before being escorted away separately by peacekeepers.

"Just stay calm Mickey..." He repeated in his head as he was back stage with the other victors as the reaping square began to fill up. It seemed like only a minute had passed but the reaping square was fully full. Mickey looked at the TV, all those innocent kids who know at least 2 of them are about to be sent to their deaths. 

"Get up." A peacekeeper instructs Mickey to do as he stands up straight. Panem's anthem plays as the mayor and all the victors walk out onto stage, with the female victors taking a sharp right to go to their seats while the male victors took a left.

"Calm." Ian's voice brushed over Mickey's ear as they both sit next to each other. The mayor gives the same dumbass speech about the dark days and stuff. Mickey was over it honestly. The doors swings open as the mayor leaves the podium to go sit next to Ian in the empty seat on the male victors side. 

"Shit here she comes." Ian whispers under his breathe to Mickey, nudging him. Out came Effie Trinket, once again in a crazy outfit colored hot pink.

"Thank you mayor Walter!" She speaks into the microphone as the countless families within the reaping square look onto her.

....

....

....

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" Not this shit again, "Happy hunger games! And... may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie sounds more ecstatic than she did the year Mickey was in the hunger games. Maybe it's because she had pink on? Regardless, she went onto speak,

"Now.. before we begin..." The words muffled as Mickey spaced out. It was the same thing he heard over and over again. Before he knew he, Ian had nudged him again, causing him to look up as she opened up the piece of paper for the female tribute.

"Lacey-!" Lacey? Mickey can't remember as he barely payed attention, quickly zoning out again as a girl, who seemed to be about 14-15 with ginger hair walked up onto stage. Thank god, Franny wasn't going in this year. Mickey heard footsteps as Effie quickly pulled out a slip of paper from the male tribute bowl. As Mickey peaked up with his crystal blue eyes as Effie speaks out the name of some random boy. Ian and Mickey both sigh of relief as a brown-haired boy who seemed to be about 16-18 walked up to the stage. They both shook hands as the reaping ended fairly quickly in Mickey's head.

"Well, time to pick mentors!" Effie announced as everyone was gone except for the victors. Great. Effie pulled up the chart of who mentored who so it would be fair on who the mentor would be for these games.

"For the ladies it's... Cecelia!" Cecelia quickly nodded as she was escorted out the door, onto the train by peacekeepers. Pressured flowed through as Effie announced the male mentor.

"And for the men....." There was a long pause as she looked through the list.

....

....

....

"Woof!"

"Fuck!" Woof shouted before the peacekeepers took him out the door onto the train as well.

"Well damn." Ian said as the rest of the peacekeepers quickly escorted them all out the door, with Effie heading onto the train. Peacekeepers left Ian and Mickey alone as they both walked into victors village.

"Franny wasn't picked, thankfully." Ian teases as Mickey looks at him.

"Don't joke about that you dick!" 

"Wow... Mickey Milkovich caring?" Ian laughed speaking, "Never heard of that before."

"Fuck you." He spoke, rolling his eyes as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it up as he quickly took puffs from it as Ian stared, admiring him.

"The fuck you staring at?" Mickey insisted as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You."

"The fuck?" Mickey said, quickly concerned yet somewhat turned on. Ian laughed as he looked away.

"You're so sensitive." Mickey laughed at this remark, loudly, before turning back to Ian.

"Me sensitive? Have you met yourself?-" Ian quickly yet passionately pulls Mickey into a kiss. In the middle of the village... huh.... weird? Was it weird? No, it was love. But it was so sudden, so does that make it weird? Maybe. Ian pulled away as he gazed into Mickey's ocean eyes.

"Sensitive." He smiled, potently, as Mickey couldn't help but feel something for his facial expression. Mickey kissed Ian again before ruffling his hair.

"Fuck you Gallagher." Mickey kissed Ian one last time before quickly rushing back into their house as he passed the cigarette on to Ian. Ian joyfully smirked as he blew the cigarette, before throwing it onto the ground and stomping on it. He looked in the window as he saw Yev and Mickey already playing some sort of random game. God, Mickey was so soft on the inside. Ian ran up the stairs as the door flew open,

"Get daddy!" Mickey prompted as Yev threw a ball towards Ian.

"Jesus!" Ian says as a ball almost slams his kneecap, "Is this what you're teaching Yev?" 

"Calm down, it's fine!" Mickey said rolling his eyes as Yev ran away from him. Mickey ran after him down the hallway as he was screaming "I'm gonna get you!" Ian watched on as Sandy suddenly appeared at his shoulder.

"Damn, fun family?" She swigs some beer.

"Yup." Ian smilies as he runs over to go play with his family. Sandy watches on as she softly speaks,

"Love is weird..."


	3. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mandys birthday!
> 
> *this is rly a filler chapter tbh, not alot of gallavich mentioned. just wanted to get something out.*

"Ian do we seriously have to go?" Mickey scoffed as he rested in his bed.

"It's your sisters birthday Mick." Ian said rolling his eyes as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

"And? We can just buy her cake or something we don't need a whole ass birthday for her." Mickey said, clearly lazy today. Ian turned around, toothbrush in mouth.

"Yeah but now that we have the money we can actually afford to do that shit." Ian muffled under the sound toothpaste in his mouth as he quickly finished brushing his teeth.

"Guess so....." Softly spoken as he began drifting off. Off? No, on. On, off, on, off, off, off, on.....

On?

....

Off.

....

....

....

A hard slap covered Mickey's face as he screamed in agony.

"WHAT THE F-"

"MICKEY WE'RE GONNA BE LATE WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SLEEPING?" Mickey quickly shot up his eyes as the familiar red-head was clearly mad.

"Jesus sorry..." Mickey rubbed his face to look over at the clock. 1:50 PM it read. Shit, the party started at 2. Mickey quickly released this as his petite, yet muscular body jolted up, quickly getting ready. God, everyone always seemed to be in a hurry for some random ass event. A familiar grip strongly held onto Mickey's arm as he just finished getting dressed, suddenly pulled to face Ian.

"Ready?" He questioned.

"Sure Gallagher." Mickey teased before kissing Ian as they both headed off, bolting out the door.

....

....

....

"Fuck you!" A voice screamed as loud stomps echoes across the walls of the house. Carl was running away from Debbie who had a pair of scissors in hand.

"YOU FUCKING CUT FRANNY'S HAIR!" She screamed as got closer and closer to Carl, trimming the back of his hair. 

"FUCK OFF YOU PSYCHO!" Carl was quickly stopped as Fiona shoved him, falling back simultaneously onto Debbie as they both fell to the ground.

"What the fuck fi-" Debbie voice was quickly cut off as Mickey spoke,

"Not a surprising entrance by the Gallagher." He quickly laughed before walking over to the fridge to grab a beer. Fiona shamefully glared at her siblings before calming down the escalating situation between the two. Mickey easily started to talk to his sister and cousin.

"Papa!" A familiar voice called out. It was... Yev? Shit, I thought Mickey and Ian left them? Apparently Sandy had brought him here herself so he could play with Franny. The blonde haired kid ran over to hug his dad. Damn, Mickey sometimes forgot he was a father.

....

"Forgot you had a kid." Lip quietly says as he sits down next to Ian. Ian quickly turns to see his older brother as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Yeah... pretty fucking crazy." Ian stated as he watched on as Mickey played with Yev. Lip turned towards his brother and smiled as Ian took awhile before turning to meet his brother.

"What?" He said, smiling as he laughed.

"You and Mickey..." Lip says before looking at the ground, "Who would've known."

"Shit." Ian says, releasing how deep Lip's statement was. Lip once again turned towards his brother as he quickly asked,

"You gonna marry him?"

....

Jesus. Marriage. Something Ian hadn't thought much of during his relationship with Mickey. I mean, they've been together for seven years now, what's stopping them? The questioned raced in Ian's mind, as he quickly tried to come up with a answer. Ian knew he loved Mickey, but did he love him enough? Yes. But was it enough to admit it?

....

....

....

"I-i mean..." Ian said turning towards his brother, looking deep into his eyes, "Yeah." Lip smiled to this response as he spoke,

"Proud of you bro." He patted Ian's back as slowly got up to go over to Freddy's crib. Shit. Ian needs to propose, and soon. Right? Maybe. 

....

....

....

The rest of the party went on as it would've usually. Smoking weed, drinking, etc It wasn't something new to the Gallagher's or Milkovich's at all, but damn, in victors village? Also, there were kids, god.

"WHO FUCKING BROKE THE SINK!!" Fiona shouted, shitface drunk as chaos erupted.

"Shit!" Sandy said as she quickly took Freddy, Franny and Yev out the door back to Mickey and Ian's place, seeing the danger that was near. Damn, Sandy responsible? Seemed like a fever dream. It was a mess, in every way. Someone was drinking, eating, smoking or doing whatever the hell you do when you get like this. Mickey nearly puked as Ian was passed out on the couch. Jesus, what the hell is going on? 

"MICKEYYYY!" Mandy shouted as she fell on top of her brother, clearly drunk.

"Wha-" Woozy? Uh oh, what the hell was happening. Mickey could feel himself getting dizzy.

"Mand..." speaking as his balance gave up on him, "Fu-." They both tumbled to the ground as Mickey passes out. Mandy stays up long enough to try and wake up her brother, but fails too which she finally passes out on the floor next to him.

....

....

....

"What happened to daddy and papa!" Yev cried out as he didn't want to sleep, Sandy sitting beside his bed.

"They're still at the party.... don't worry." She said, comforting Yev.

"I wanna-"

"No." Sandy quickly cuts him off, "You don't." Yev looked at Sandy, beaming his eyes as he adjusted himself to get into a more comfortable position. Sandy smilied as she got up, beginning to walk away as Yev began to fall asleep. 

"Aunty Sandy." Shit. Seriously? Sandy was at home stretch. 

"Yeah Yev?" She said turning to face him.

"Are papa and daddy fighting?" The hell? What a deep question from a 9 year old. Sandy's facial expression changed as she spoke to Yev,

"Why do you think they are?"

"Well...." Yev started out, "Sometimes I...." Sandy was now all ears for what Yev was gonna say. She stood there waiting as Yev said something.... um.

"here them at night! They sound like they're fighting and its really late at night and I can't sleep..." he pouted.

What.  
The.  
Fuck.

Sandy stood in shock, jaw wide open as she quickly covered it with her hand. A 9 year old knew about sex. I mean, shocked? No, but yes. Generally, no, but with Yev, hell yeah? Wasn't Yev innocent? 

"Um Yev.." She started out, "Papa and daddy are just playing a... video game!" It obviously came out as a lie. 

"OO I WANNA PLA!-"

"NO!" She shouted as she frantically got Yev to go back to bed, letting him know it was a video game for adults only. As Sandy closed the door to Yev's bedroom, she turned around to come face to face with-

"Hey."

"SHIT!" She said startled as Franny stood in front of her. 

"You really told Yev sex was a video gam-" Sandy's eyes shot open.

"Shut up!" She addressed as she quickly shoved Franny back into a guest bedroom. Jeez, 12 but she knows about sex too? Is it common? These thoughts couldn't race through Sandy's mind as she quickly passed out on the couch, thinking about life and how different it could be right now if she didn't come back to Mickey. 

....

....

....

Damn, Mickey was always good at everything. Right?

....

Maybe?


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick a/n!

hey guys!

so ik i havent posted and caught up with the release dates, but i just have alot going on in school and stuff. ik that excuse is thrown out alot but lol.

dont worry, i havent lost motivation yet. ive decided to start posting once every week which will most likely start on friday, saturday or sunday.

thanks for your patience and im sorry if im keeping you waiting. 

love you all!

\- author


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so..

umm so i have rly bad news if u actually keep up with my series

im out of my hunger games phase. yeah. i always rotate phases with random fandoms.

during the time i made the first book, i was obivously in shameless and hunger games. now im out of the hunger games fandom, oh well.

theres ALOT going on in the real world too with school so i decided to cancel the series.

yeah.

ok this rly sucks but once i get back into the hunger games fandom, i'll most likely come back and start to update the series for as long as i stay in it.

i dont know how long it's going to take, so for now let's just call it postponed!

rly rly rlyyy sorry but i hope u guys understand. ty all for everything i was given as of now (3/7/21), and ly all!

\- author <3


End file.
